


Part of None

by Akzeal



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Gestalt (Transformers), Identity Issues, Other, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akzeal/pseuds/Akzeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 minute drabble. A gestalt mech contemplates the result of his gestalt merge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of None

My name is Rigger. I know that much. Sometimes I know more, but it's fading now. We were... **I** was a dock worker... yeah, not surprising, is it? I was... well, yes, we were. Loader and Orion and I. It wasn't supposed to be like this. We don't know why it _is_ like this... we don't know what happened, and we have no chance at all at undoing it.

I feel them sometimes, Loader and Orion, fading under the strength of our overmind. We all are, it's just taking longer with me. I think that's because they, **he** forgets about me. Orion is almost gone, the primary... well, there's not really a word for it. We were supposed... I'm not even sure any more. The overmind wasn't supposed to do this, we should have been able to drop out, to individualize again... at least most of the way, to be _ourselves_ again. Instead...

Orion's gone. He's fallen completely to the overmind. If we left the gestalt merge now... Orion's body would be a husk, mindless. There's no hope for Loader and I now... even if our desires effected the overmind... he doesn't seem aware of us, not as _us_... only as parts of himself. He doesn't realize what he's doing.

Roller is going... **Loader** is going to fall soon. The overmind's using him more, just like he did Orion. He's forgotten the mech that was my friend, our friend, Orion's and my friend... Soon, Loader will only survive in my memory. And then...

I'm the only one. My name is Rigger... I knew that once. The overmind is consuming me... bound in an unending gestalt merge, the three of us are fading. Pretty soon, there will be nothing left of our individual personalities. There will only be what he chose to take for himself, what the overmind desires...

My name is Optimus Prime.

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly off of "Attack of the Autobots". I got to wondering why they had to hit all three of Prime's parts. Looking up Roller and Combat Deck on the TF wiki got me interested, and so that's the thing behind this idea.


End file.
